The Missing Pill
by Meloremi
Summary: This is the sequel to It wasnt my Fault! Hope u like diff summary inside: Riku and Sora are finally alone without the disturbances of the one and only Cloud. But why is riku acting so strange? And why the hell is Sora the cause of this problem? RikuXSora


**HI People Its me again I have FINALLY finished writing the sequel to _IT wasn't my fault _****yay took me a few months but school gets in the way and I had to finish Kingdom Hearts before I could get my hands on KH2. Reason: my sister is evil and will not let me touch until I finish T.T I'm stuck HELP ME! But anyway I better stop babbling here thank u for taking ur time to read my story R&R!**

**Summary**: 'Dear Riku,

I am sure that by now you are on your way to the beach with your little toy Sora, send him my love by the way, and Is ahem at 'full attention' if you catch my drift. But any way, I seemed to have misplaced a little pill I bought for our Uncle who seemed to be having some err troubles with relationships and asked me to buy him some but I can't seem to find them. (A/N even though this fic is focused on Riku/Sora Cloud wanted to start it off ')

**Disclaimer**: I have come to the realization that I don't and will never own the characters or theme of Kingdom hearts. If I did Kairi would have fallen into the space between her and Sora during the ending and Sora would be off to find the love of his life Riku and have wonderful hot torrid mansex with him….and Leon and Cloud would be together for ever. Thank u for ur time!

**Warning**: you may or will find that these characters may seem like they are on crack but I couldn't help myself….. SORRY.

Oh nearly forgot cloud and riku related, sora and leon related. Hope u like!

**The Missing Pill**

The waves hit the shore with a light splash as they reached the small surrounding rock formations along the sandy floor. The sun shone high in the sky and not a cloud was in sight. Speaking of Clouds what was this blond boy up to at these hours of the day!

"why are we here again you numbskull?"

Leon was currently sitting in his car wearing black sunglasses and staring out towards the direction from which his lover was pointing a pair of oversized binoculars.

"WE came to see how Riku and Sora where doing Mr. Grumpy now sit down and enjoy the view or you wont be getting any from me tonight!"

As Cloud said this he jumped up and down in his seat. The car was conveniently located in a rather secluded part of the beach, though still visible if you looked close enough. So they were safe from wandering eyes for the time being.

"psh like I need to ask.." Leon said as he looked away with a smirk on his face.

"WHAT did u say love? I couldn't here you."

Cloud turned around, glaring at his lover.

"Oh nothing, so why are we staring at Riku and Sora again?" Leon asked as he pushed his seat back to be in a more relaxing position.

"If you must know my dear Sex God, I have made a bet with my lovely little brother Riku down there." he said, as he turned back to his binoculars and continued to stare out to the crystal blue sea.

" ok go on."

At this point, Leon, who is rarely interested in his lovers constant brotherly fights with Riku, raised an eyebrow demonstrating just a tinge of interest to the unfolding events.

"He he I thought you'd see it my way. Ok here's what's going on; before I went in to take a shower with you, which I enjoyed very much, I send a text message to little Riku which read:"

'Dear Riku,

I am sure that by now you are on your way to the beach with your little toy Sora, send him my love. By the way, I noticed he was ahem at 'full attention', if you catch my drift wink wink poke poke, when you left. But any way, I seemed to have misplaced some little pills I bought for our Uncle who seemed to be having some err troubles with relationships, so anyway he asked me to buy him some "pills" but I can't seem to find them. They where inside a blue water bottle inside the fridge! Since you didn't seem to have any um frustrations, I have come to the conclusion that Sora filled the bottle without taking notice of its contents. I must warn you not to give in my little brother for if you do well lets just say I will find out and you wont be able to show your face to mother ever again, but if you don't cave in and wait to do your lover at home like a regular human I will no longer bother you with any of my senseless antics ever again!

With love brimming from every inch of my being towards Leon and maybe some for you,

Your sexy brother Cloud D'

" you really said all that to him?''

"yeah…."

Cloud looked at Leon like it was the most obvious thing in the world then turned to where Riku was.

In the meantime Sora was happily playing in the water wearing a pair of very comfortable black swimming trunks. But to Riku those shorts where an insult beyond anything that he could ever think of! They where covering way too much for his taste and all he wanted to do was go grab Sora from behind and pound him into the sand while hearing him plead and cry out for more!

"Riku….you…on….me…I…need…some…please"

'that's right Sora tell me what u want'

A perverted grin was spreading over Riku's face as Sora stood over him with a confused look on his face. Sora took a deep breath and yelled out:

"RIKU ARE YOU IN THERE?"

"OH SHIT! What happened where's the fire!"

"um theres no fire…" said a confused Sora " I said '**Riku** can **you** put some more lotion **on** **me**? I need **some** more **please**…' You sure you did eat anyting weird? Clouds cooking maybe?"

He gave Sora a blank stare

Sora raised an eyebrow at the clueless Riku as he raised his hand to take his lover's temperature. He seemed to be fine, but a little too jumpy…

"eh Riku are you ok, um you seem to be a little paranoid right now…."

Sora noticed that riku was now rocking back and forth back and forth. He also seemed to be muttering something under his breath which Sora made out to be "fuck Cloud" "incompetent uncle" "threaten me with mom" "I'll prove him wrong" "Can't fuck" "hehehe we'll see about that…"

Riku then turned to Sora and eyed him closely as if he were a slice of juicy meat and Riku the poor man who had not had food for days. Sora looked at Riku like a rabbit trapped in a car's headlights as he slowly began to crawl towards him like a cat who had just found his new play thing….

Meanwhile back in the car:

"OHMYGAWD Leon look he's giving in, he's giving in!"

Cloud started moving around the car like a kid in a candy store. Leon stared at him in disbelief! For the first time Cloud, yes people Cloud Strife; the clumsy, sweet, a bit naive, for ever property of Leon Leonhart, was finally going to have something to hold over his little prideful brothers pretty head!

**Back on shore:**

Riku was moving slowly towards Sora licking his lips as he crawled with the grace of a predatory cat. Sora looked straight into his predators eyes as he gradually moved back. But to his luck, Sora had suddenly felt the dampness of a wooden pillar. It had just dawned on him that they had chosen to keep their things under the shade and the dock was the only place around that would completely block the sun out when they came back from their swim.

"Um Ri -Riku whats wrong….your acting weird." Sora's breathing was becoming heavier and faster as he found himself trapped between the moist pillar and the very turned on Riku.

Riiiingggg! riiiiiing! Riku stopped inches away from Sora's face as his phone began to ring. He cursed under his breath and went to their bangs to take out his phone.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT? AND YOU BEST AS HELL BE EITHER IN YOUR DEATH BEAD OR READY TO COMMINT SUICIDE!" Riku yelled angrily into his cell.

"he hehe" a soft mocking voice chuckled on the other end.

"YOU" Riku boomed over the phone.

"Awww what's the matter Ri Ri you haven't reached home base yet? He he he." Clouds voice came out a teasing tone. "Or did I interrupt something? OOPS I'm sorry Ri-chan. OH MY whats this it looks like mom's on the other end…."

"OK OK I GET IT YOU EVIL TRANSVESTITE FROM HELL!" he screamed into the poor speaker looking as though he was at the point of spontaneous combustion.

"Aww so mean to your elder brother. Hmm ok then be that way you evil child of Satan! Hugs and kisses Bye!" Cloud ended his conversation with a triumphant smile.

"what? You didn't think I would make this easy did you?" he said to Leon who was beyond amazement.

"Let's go home before he figures out that we're near by…." he started up the car as Cloud began to pout.

"fine BUT I WANT TO BE ON TOP TONIGHT!" he said with a determined look on his face.

Leon sighed "fine fine…" 'but I never said you'd be in anything HAHAHAHA' he thought with a smirk gracing his face.

**BACK ON THE BEACH**:

"Riku please calm down." Sora whispered huskily into poor Riku's ear as he began to lick around it and moving lower down towards Riku's neck.

"So-Sora noo OMIGAWD that feels good!" Riku was loosing control and that was not good not good at all.

"But riku you were so for it a minute ago. Did Cloud ruin the fun that badly?" Sora pouted knowing he could bring anyone down with that stare.

Riku stared at the now determined pouting Sora with so much lust in his eyes that not even Satan could let him into hell!

"do you know how badly I want to fuck you into the ground right now….how badly I want to see moan and scream while I pound your firm ass over and over again…do you Sora…do you?" Riku said in a low almost growling voice.

"hmm I don't know Riku.." Sora leaned in closer to Riku and whispered ones again, "why don't you show me?"

As they leaned in to each other for what would be the beginning of one of Riku's very wet dreams Cloud's lovely voice appeared in the back of little Riku's pretty head , 'oh! Is that mom on the other end of the line?'

Riku sprang away from Sora's reach as they where about to share their first Hot Male OMG That's Right Kiss since only about two hours ago but still, to Riku, those two hours seemed to be more than 2 years!

"SORA NO I CANT STOP!" Riku yelled with some what of a breaking nearly sobbing voice.

Sora looked up to him and was near tears, "but but why Riku? Don't you love me anymore? Did I get you angry? AM I NOT FUFULLING YOUR EVERY NEED? If I'm not I can change I can learn PLEASE TELL MEEEE!"

Sora fell sobbing to the floor as Riku hugged him to calm him down.

"shhh no Sora your fine just the way you are! I swear its just that I think its best…if we…" Riku's eyes began to shine with unmentionable happiness as he searched around for his cell phone.

He re-read the text message and nearly got up to do a happy dance (key word nearly…to much pride in that one)

"Sora we're going home!" he yelled as he got up to collect their belongings.

"What? But we just got here an hour ago! AND I WANNA HAVE SEX ON THE BEACH!" Sora yelled at Riku as he was being carried away by the silver haired god towards the car.

"Oh don't worry well have sex alright so much I'll make sure that you'll be unable to walk for the next few days! MWAHAHAHAHA!"

Riku put Sora into the car and speed on home. Needless to say, Sora would be very soar for the next couple of days….

**SIX HOURS LATER AND TWO COMPLAINTS FROM THE NEIGHBORS**:

"urrg Riku so mean I wont be able to walk owww.."

Sora was lying on Riku's side as he got comfortable form their um "youth full Activities'

"why where you acting all weird at beach today Riku? I nearly forgot to ask you." Sora said in a concerned voice that made Riku cringe at the thought.

"Um well…." he took a deep breath. "Ok this is what happened….." Riku continued on to explaining everything that lead to what had happened on the beach by then Sora was laughing his ass off and said between his choking laughter,

"HAHAHA Riku, I ha didn't drink anything hehe I gave the bottle to Roxas hahaha he and axel stopped by and I filled that bottle up and gave it to them hehahahaha! I think haha that Roxas chugged the whole thing down HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sora was rolling around the bed in a fit of laughter as Riku stood their in shock, "OMG Riku you and Cloud really are brothers hehehe!" he smiled at Riku as he stood up, ran down the hall and pounded on Cloud's door.

"CLOUD STRIFE YOU BANCHEE FROM THE DEPTSOF HELL! I HOPE ALL YOUR HAIR FALLS OFF AND YOU END UP LOOKING LIKE A VERY OLD SEXUALLY FRUSTRATED OLD MAN!" He kicked the door for the final blow and then heard a very high pitched moan followed by a

"THAT MAY BE MY FUTURE LITTLE BROTHER, OH YES LEON, BUT AT LEAST I DON'T LOOK LIKE THAT NOOOWWW OOH YES HARDER HARDER!

Riku glared at the door and began to ponder the many ways to get back at his lovely elder brother….

"I'll get you…hahaaaa, just wait and see….hahaha" he rubbed his hands together and went back to his room to have another round with his lovely little Sora…..

**MEANWHILE IN ANOTHER PART OF TOWN**:

"AXEL YOU DAMN ASS HOLE GET BACK HERE!" Roxas yelled as he chanced his would be lover down the street

"I WANT YOU TO FUCK ME AND I WANT YOU TO DO IT RIGHT GOD DAMMIT!"

"hey little boy I'll help you release all that playful energy hehehe."

"HELL NO YOU OLD HAG! WHY WOULD I WANT YOU WHEN I HAVE A HOT PIECE OF MAN RUNNING THAT WAY!"

He took off again in pursuit of Axel.

"DAMMIT BITCH IF YOU DON'T STOP WHEN I CATCH YOU I'LL MAKE SURE YOUR ON THE BOTTOM!"

With that said Axel stopped in his tracks grabbed Roxas by the shirt threw him in near by alley and well lets just say that street had no children for a while!

-end-

Ok well there yah go the sequel took me forever But I finished yay! Please R&R Thank you! XD now must get back to finish game waaaaaaa T.T comments and suggestions are very much welcomed! XP and srry about the ending i think it was too rushed T.T


End file.
